


That's why they call it 'the head'

by leiascully



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_pornbattle, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Timeline: n/a<br/>A/N:  Written for BSG Pornbattle the third.  The prompt was "slippery".<br/>Disclaimer: <i>Battlestar Galactica</i> and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	That's why they call it 'the head'

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: n/a  
> A/N: Written for BSG Pornbattle the third. The prompt was "slippery".  
> Disclaimer: _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Steam, soap, hot slick wet skin: Kara has her hand keeping Sam's cock wedged between her thighs while Lee thrusts into her, his fingers slipping off Sam's biceps trying to hold them all together. Sam grunts and pushes forward, slamming Lee into the wall with Kara pinned between them. Water sheets down around them and it's good, it's bad, it doesn't matter because it's all they've got: this moment, these heaving bodies, this chance for release.


End file.
